divine heartbeats
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Ia diberikan kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru; sayang luka-luka itu terus menghantui dan menggerogotinya; akankah ia perlahan hilang tertelan oleh gelap dirinya, atau malah menerima kegelapan itu sebagai bagian dirinya?—AU. YmirxKrista.
1. satu: analogi berani mati

**rating.** T

**genre.** Drama/Angst

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**summary. **Dia diberikan kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru; sayang luka-luka itu terus menghantui dan menggerogotinya, akankah ia perlahan hilang tertelan oleh gelap dirinya, atau malah menerima kegelapan itu sebagai bagian dirinya?—AU. YmirxKrista.  
**  
warnings**. Genre antara Angst-Tragedy, jadi—hati-hati saja membacanya. Plot berat tapi diksi berantakan. Juga, _shoujo-ai_—walaupun bisa dianggap friendship. Saya sudah memperingatkan, lho? :')

.

.

.

Krista termangu dalam muramnya langit malam. Sesekali mendesah, sesekali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ya, langit telah menggelap. Matahari tak tampak dan bulan telah memberikan sinar seadanya. Memang sudah sejak tadi sekolah bubar, lagi ia melanjutkan langkah dengan gontai menuju rumah. Ia mencoba menghela nafas, memperhatikan jejak putih yang ia buat sendiri di udara.

Iapun mendesah lagi.

Tidak, ia tidak membenci hidupnya sama sekali, segalanya hanya dan hanya bergeser ketika orangtuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai tepat di hadapannya. Setelah itu, ayahnya kerap menjadi pemabuk—melemparinya dengan botol kosong bekas bir atau menyengatnya dengan puntung rokok. Hari inipun, sudah termasuk dalam seminggu penuh ia selalu mampir ke toko obat untuk membeli plester, obat luka bakar, obat memar, juga perban. Ia turut benci mendengar teman-temannya rebut menanyainya seputar luka-luka yang terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya.

(Dengan senyum pun ia menjawab mereka. Disertai sebatas ucapan _tidak apa-apa_.)

Alasan Krista memperlambat lajunya adalah untuk melewati sungai kecil yang melintasi Kota Shiganshina; kota tepat sebelah tempat tinggal aslinya, mendengar suara-suara kehidupan di bawah sana—kadang ada kedai minum yang dipenuhi para pekerja yang ramai juga diselingi nyanyian-nyanyian sumbang beraliran _enka_ para pekerja kantoran. Melihat suasana yang menyenangkan—sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa hidupnya berharga.

Lagi-lagi ia mendesah. Rumahnya sudah dekat, sedikit lagi.

_Regentropfen sind meine Tränen—_

Langkahnya terhenti mendengar nada lain menggoda telinganya. Mata birunya seketika melirik mencari asal suara. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain dirinya dan _izakaya_ yang ramai di bibir sungai itu. Suara itu sungguh—bening, tidak pernah Krista mendengar ada yang bernyanyi dengan suara seindah itu menurutnya.

_Wind ist mein Atem und meine Erzählung_

Matanya masih terus berkutat di areal sungai, karena minim lampu, ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun di sana. Namun suara itu tetap bermain, mengunggah hatinya dari kejauhan tanpa tahu siapa pelantunnya.

_Zweige und Blätter sind meine Hände  
Denn mein Körper ist in Wurzeln gehüllt_

Ah.

Terlalu lama terbuai dalam melodi, dirinya lupa kalau ia harus bergegas pulang. Ayahnya bisa saja sudah mengumpat karena makan malamnya belum dibuat.

Ia akan mencoba mencari sang penyanyi malam itu besok—

.

.

.

_PRANGG_

Dan—lagi.

Sekali lagi botol berwarna hijau itu pecah di atas kepalanya, membuat darah mengalir deras dari luka di pelipisnya. Baru saja ia mengganti perban luka di sekitar sana dan sudah dibuat lagi oleh ayahnya luka baru. Ia bisa mendengar lengkingan suara ayahnya walau ia telah memasuki dapur dan segera mulai menyiapkan makanan.

Air matanya keluar.

_Cukup—_

Ia menggigit bibir, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan luapan emosinya.

_Aku sudah muak._

_Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hidup—_

Pisau yang ia pakai mengiris bawang ia pegang erat di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia diamkan dengan telapak menghadap ke arah langit-langit.

_CRASH!  
_

* * *

**divine heartbeats  
**2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**{satu: analogi berani mati}**

(Ia masih hidup—Detak jantungnya dapat ia dengar sendiri dari dalam.)

Hari itu juga, Krista Lenz menyesali perbuatannya dan terbangun di empuk kasur rumah sakit beberapa minggu setelahnya dengan luka yang sudah hilang; bekas sayatan melintang itu masih tertinggal, membuat dirinya sendiri bergidik. Mencoba memegang kepalanya, ia merasakan denyut memar tetap ada di sana, dan beberapa bekas luka akibat beling botol itu. Kejadian itu bagai mimpi baginya, sungguh. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain mendadak dunia berputar setelah ia menghujam nadi arterinya dengan pisau dapur, suara teriakan ayahnya dan—

Beginilah saat ini. Ayahnya masuk ke panti rehabilitasi dan ia meratapi hidupnya seorang diri. Dokter menjelaskan bahwa berulang kali saudara jauhnya datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya tetapi ia baru terjaga saat itu.

"Kalau hasilnya bagus, mungkin dalam waktu dekat kau sudah boleh keluar," dokter itu berbicara dengan nada riang. "Untung saja saat itu donor darahmu tepat. Aku nyaris hilang harapan dan kupikir akan terjadi koagulasi—"

Krista membuka mulutnya, kaget.

"D-dokter, apa aku kehilangan banyak darah?" bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri membayangkan kucuran arterinya yang bak air mancur—beruntung ia tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

"Maka dari itu jangan coba-coba memotong arterimu lagi, Nona." Dokter itu berkomentar. "Oh ya, aku dapat pesan dari Bibimu katanya ia akan membiarkanmu tinggal di Shiganshina."

Tanpa alasan, sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum kecil.

(Ia diberikan kesempaatan untuk hidup, kan?)

x x x

Maria High, sekolah barunya. Untung saja kala itu adalah musim dingin dimana lengan panjang dipakai, sehingga beberapa memar dan lecet di lengannya tertutupi—terutama, sayatan di nadinya, selama ia tidak menggulung bajunya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya kini kemeja putih dengan balutan jas berwarna cokelat susu dengan garis-garis putih.

Memang, rumah yang diizinkan sang bibi ditinggali Krista tidak terlalu besar, namun besar untuk hanya dihuni seorang diri.

Ia bercermin lagi sejenak, merapikan rambutnya—

Sebuah gambaran dirinya yang ketika malam bercermin, dipenuhi luka sana-sini dan darah amisnya sendiri muncul ke permukaan.

Krista mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mengaburkan fokusnya.

"—Mungkin karena aku belum minum obat pagi." Krista bergumam.

Menenteng tasnya, ia pun keluar dari rumah menuju sekolah barunya.

Maria High terletak tidak jauh dari rumah itu, cukup berjalan selama lima menit melalui sebuah sungai dan—

Gadis itu ingat tentang sungai tersebut; tempat ia mendengar peri-entah-dari-mana bersenandung merdu. Tapi, saat ini bukan waktunya untuk mencari sosok itu karena ini hari pertama Krista di sekolah barunya. Gadis itu memasuki gedung sekolah dengan gugup, mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu ruangan dan mulai meniti tangga mencari ruang guru di lantai dua.

.

.

.

"Namaku Krista Lenz. Umm, salam kenal."

Tak pernah disangkanya suasana kelas sangat hidup, menuai dirinya sendiri dalam heran. Ada beberapa cowok yang menatapnya sekaligus bersiul, atau cewek-cewek yang tampak—normal. Pemandangan baru itu menimbulkan sedikit rasa tenang dan lega bagi dirinya sendiri. Wali kelasnya di kelas 1-4 itu adalah guru mata pelajaran Fisika bernama Bu Rico Brzenska.

"Baik, kau akan duduk sebelah—Mikasa?"

Bu Rico menunjuk bangku tengah yang di sampingnya terdapat gadis dengan syal merah. Krista pun menduduki bangkunya dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah berlanjut. Krista mencuri pandang untuk menemukan ternyata gadis bernama Mikasa itu bertemu pandang dengannya.

"…Ah, aku Mikasa Ackerman." gadis itu berkomentar datar. "Dan disampingmu yang sedang tidur itu Sasha Braus. Jangan segan kalau mau bertanya."

"B, baik." Krista tergagap, bingung ingin menjawab apa.

Mikasa sedikit tersenyum, "Tenang, aku tidak akan menggigitmu kok. Aku hanya akan menggigit Eren."

x x x

Sesuai dengan penjelasan Mikasa dan Sasha, di sekolah itu terdapat banyak ekstrakurikuler. Setidaknya, bila Krista ingin ikut serta, ia harus melihat kegiatan di ruang klub masing-masing di lantai empat. Krista sama sekali tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan ekstra sebelumnya, karena harinya dihabiskan untuk menghindari orang dan menuruti ayahnya yang kerap mabuk. Karena Mikasa dan Sasha hendak bertemu dengan seseorang terlebih dahulu, Krista berinisiatif mengunjungi sasana ekskul itu sendiri satu persatu.

_Kali ini, ia tidak takut—ia ingin mencoba hal baru yang tak pernah bisa dinikmatinya._ Gadis bersurai pirang itu memantapkan hatinya.

Terburu-buru, matanya sedikit luput melihat jumlah lantai—

"Ah."

Mendadak yang terbayang hanya satu hal; bukan perihal kepalanya terantuk ke lantai—namun suara botol yang pecah karena menghantam kepalanya dan darah yang mulai membasuh mukanya. Kepalanya pening, sakit luar biasa mengingat hal tersebut, ia juga merasakan pergelangan tangannya nyeri, mengingatkan luka lamanya tidak akan pernah pergi dari sana.

"—Hei."

_GREP_

Ia merasakan sesuatu empuk—sedikit keras—menangkapnya, menangkap tubuhnya yang terjatuh dari tangga. Jemari itu besar, besar sekali; sampai Krista mengira dirinya ditangkap oleh raksasa bukan oleh manusia. Dirinya memang kecil, tambah lagi ringan seperti bulu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Manik birunya menatap manic cokelat yang tajam lagi mengeluarkan kekhawatiran. Krista mencoba memperhatikan sekeliling, dirinya tengah berada di tangan kuat seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Dirinya tidak habis pikir, seberapa kecilnya ia di tangan orang itu.

"A, aku tidak apa-apa." Krista menggeleng. "Tolong turunkan aku."

"O-oh, _sori_."

Krista kini berada di sampingnya; setelah diamati lamat-lamat, sosok itu seorang gadis, sama seperti dirinya. Wajahnya penuh jerawat, dengan surai cokelat kehitaman yang berantakan. Raut wajah itu tampak kebosanan, Krista menelengkan kepalanya.

"Serius tidak apa-apa? Tadi kau—nyaris saja."

Krista mencoba untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan orang itu. Menjauhkan dirinya dari sorot manik cokelat itu sejauhnya.

"Sudahlah."

Gadis itupun melangkah pergi ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan Krista terpaku.

_Ia belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih_—

Seseorang tampak turun dari lantai di atasnya, dengan rambut pirangnya dikuncir ke belakang, serta seorang laki-laki yang sangat tinggi mengikutinya.

"…_Kouhai, _apa kau melihat seorang gadis tinggi lewat di sini?" laki-laki itu bertanya pada Krista.

Adik kelas—tampak ada perbedaan antara seragam kakak dan adik kelas, bisa dilihat dari logo romawi satu dan dua yang menempel di pinggir kerah jas. Krista dengan seulas senyum mengeluarkan pernyataan sopan.

"Kalau tidak salah ia menuju arah bawah, _senpai_."

"Terima kasih—hoi Annie, jangan cepat-cepat turunnya, kita memang mau menyusul Ymir kok!" laki-laki itu memekik ke perempuan yang segera bergerak cepat ke lantai bawah atas jawaban Krista. "Ah, maafkan mereka ya, _kouhai_. Hanya sekedar _senpai_ tidak benar."

Krista tatkala menganggap pembicaraan itu angin lalu dan melanjutkan langkah ke tujuannya. Sembari tersenyum, mendengar bahwa kehidupan sekolahnya kali ini pasti akan berangsur lebih baik.

(_namun, kepalanya masih nyeri_.)

x x x

"Ymir, tumben sekali kau hendak pergi dari ekskul tanpa izin ke Bertl."

Annie Leondhart berkomentar dengan nada picik, akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap gadis yang tengah kabur setelah berlari dalam jangkauan seluruh sekolah. Kehabisan nafas, sang dara yang kehabisan nafas belum menjawab, masih mengatur nafas lamat-lamat.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku masih tidak enak badan." ia mendecakkan lidah.

"Sampai kapan? Rasanya tidak pernah usai lelahmu." Annie kembali berargumen.

Gadis bernama Ymir itu mendesah pelan setelah melihat ekspresi Annie yang semakin mendatar, ia benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong soal apapun; terlebih kepada si pirang kecil nan galak itu. Sudah dihabiskan waktunya untuk membual alasan tidak latihannya, juga hari ini. "Baik, baik; akan kuceritakan—"

* * *

[**TBC.**]


	2. dua: habis kikis

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. Genre antara Angst-mendekati-Tragedy. Plot berat tapi diksi berantakan. Juga, _shoujo-ai_—walaupun bisa dianggap friendship.

.

.

.

Krista menatap tangannya sendiri yang terus mendingin. Terkadang, bayangan-bayangan nanar terus menari di dalam pikirannya; membuatnya sakit akan bau darahnya sendiri. Kali ini memang ia sudah "bebas" dari segala kendala yang pernah mengekangnya, namun terasa segalanya belum meninggalkan punggungnya.

Ia kadang meratapi bekas luka yang ia buat sendiri. Sayatan melintang penuh keputusasaan yang ia patri di pergelangan tangannya. Ia masih ingat betul tajam serta dinginnya pisau dapur, yang silih berganti dengan darahnya yang hangat keluar dari aliran nadinya sendiri—bak air mancur. Suara parau ayahnya bisa ia dengar, memanjakan telinga lagi membuatnya merasa jauh dari kehidupan.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, membuyarkan angannya. Ia masih di sekolah—belum saatnya untuk kembali. Mencari ke sakunya, ia mengeluarkan dua butir obat anti depresan sebelum kembali melanglang buana di ruangan ekskul.

.

"Tertarik ingin masuk klub Basket?"

Kakak kelas tinggi besar yang menanyainya barusan ternyata berada di klub yang ia tuju itu, duduk di ruangan klub seorang diri dengan seulas senyum ramah. Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas, formulir pendaftaran ekskul ke hadapan Krista.

"Kalau kau hanya mau lihat-lihat, sekarang mereka latihan di _gym_ belakang." Laki-laki itu berdiri. "Namaku Bertholdt Fubar dari kelas 2-2."

"A-Aku Krista Lenz, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, _senpai_!"

Tidak lama, pintu ruangan itu tergeser terbuka, menampilkan dua orang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tampaknya habis berargumen satu sama lain dalam perdebatan seru; Krista sempat melihat mereka berdua—tidak lain adalah teman sang _senpai_ dan orang yang dicarinya.

"—Oh, tampaknya kita dapat anggota baru, Annie." Perempuan jangkung bersurai hitam itu menunjuk ke arah Krista. Krista hanya menunduk hormat melihat dirinya kini dikerubungi para kakak kelas.

"Ah… hai, kau _kouhai _tadi memberitahu arah si bodoh ini." Gadis bernama Annie itu menambahkan. "Aku Annie Leonhardt, ketua tim basket putri."

(Dan kehidupan Krista pun bergulir.)

x x x

* * *

**{dua – habis kikis}**

Kinipun, setiap pagi Krista wajib mengikuti sesi latihan pagi sampai para _senpai_ membolehkan para _kouhai_ untuk latihan seperti biasa di sorenya. Karena Krista merupakan anak baru, ia menempuh latihan itu sendirian tiap paginya. Sebenarnya, Krista sendiri tidak menggemari olahraga dengan bola jingga itu, rasa penasaran lah yang membuatnya meniti langkahnya kini.

Diawalinya hari dengan mencuci mukanya,

"Ayah?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ah—"

Ya, dia lupa kalau ia tengah seorang diri di rumah itu. Dirinya sesegera mungkin mengambil handuk untuk mengelap wajahnya dan menuju roti panggang yang sudah ia siapkan. Sesekali ia melirik pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Dua sayatan—tiga sayatan. Melintang. Bak putus asa. Ia memegangi bekas itu, merasakan betapa dalamnya bekas tersebut—bekas yang abadi. Lamat-lamat tangannya naik ke kepalanya, merasakan ada bekas jahitan di sana; jahitan itu sangat mengingatkannya pada ayahnya sendiri. Malam-malam yang biasa ia lalui dengan menghindari rumahnya kini mendapati rumahnya sendiri sepi, tidak ada manusia satupun. Botol-botol bir tidak lagi berterbangan, juga punting rokok tidak lagi menyengat kulitnya. Namun, beberapa bengkak, bekas luka juga luka bakar akibat sengatan belumlah hilang dari kulitnya, juga dari hatinya sendiri.

"—Hari ini, oh, aku harus ke Rumah Sakit…" Krista melihat kalender yang bertengger di dinding.

Ia pun menghabiskan sarapannya dan menuju sekolah untuk memulai latihan pagi.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mendapati _gym_ itu kosong awalnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi ada yang tengah melakukan latihan pribadinya di tengah lapangan basket itu. Krista seketika mengenalnya sebagai Ymir-_senpai_, seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu senior di ekskul basketnya. Krista menatap bola jingga itu melayang parabola ke dalam ring dari area _three-point_ dengan luwes, ia mengulangnya lagi dan lagi—hampir semua tembakan itu masuk.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau mau mematung disitu? Kemari!"

Tegasan itu membuyarkannya, membawa kakinya segera turun ke lapangan. Krista mengenakan pakaian olahraga sekolah yang ia tutupi _jersey_, alasan menyembunyikan lengannya. Ia menghampiri sang senior dengan berlari. Ymir lalu menyuruhnya berlari keliling dua putaran sebelum akhirnya Krista kembali ke tengah dengan kehabisan nafas.

"Baik—hari ini kita akan latihan _shooting_." Ymir menunjuk garis di dekatnya. "Ini adalah areal _free throw_, kau akan menembak dari sini ke arah ring."

Dilatih dengan Annie-_senpai_ jauh lebih keras namun mudah, berbeda dengan Ymir-_senpai_; yang terlihat simpel namun samasekali sulit. Krista mengambil bola terdekat, mulai berdiri di titik yang dimaksud dan menembak.

Satu. _Tidak_.

Dua. _Tidak._

Tiga—

Bahkan hingga bola kesepuluh, sebelas. Krista ingin rasanya masuk ke sebuah lubang melihat betapa bodoh dirinya.

Hendak Krista melempar bola keduabelas, jemari besar memegang pundaknya. Senior itu lalu mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke tangan Krista yang tengah mengarahkan bola ke ring, menahan bola itu.

"Kau terlalu tegang. Rileks saja." Ymir bersuara di telinga Krista, sejenak sang pemegang bola merinding. "Hanya ada aku dan kau—tidak ada penonton ataupun _coach_."

Merasakan seniornya yang begitu dekat sedikit membuatnya gugup.

"B-baik, _senpai_."

Ymir memegang kedua tangan Krista, sedikit demi sedikit mengarahkan tangan itu. "Begini, tangan kirimu hanya untuk mengarahkan bolanya, tangan kananmu kau gunakan untuk menembak. Juga arahkan ke kotak kecil yang di tengah, dan usahakan ayunanmu kuat. Bila dirasa kurang, kau bisa melompat.—Nah, ayo."

Tangan kanan Krista mengayun sesuai arahan dan sedikit harapan—

_SRAK._

—dan bola tersebut masuk.

Krista tenggelam dalam euforia sesaat sebelum sang senior membunyikan peluit yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Ulangi itu sampai tiga puluh kali dan kututup latihan ini."

Krista pun mengambil lagi bola basket yang ada di kakinya, dan mulai memenuhi tantangan seniornya untuk memasukkan sebanyak tiga puluh tembakan ke dalam bibir ring.

Tetapi, gerakan tangannya terhenti, bola jingga itu menggelinding jatuh dari tangannya. Sakit kepala mulai menguasainya, mendadak telinganya bising, mendadak keringat dingin memenuhinya, rasa-rasa ingin jatuh juga rasa ingin muntah—

"Krista?"

Tangan besar itu memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya, Krista perlahan memfokuskan matanya melihat _senpai_-nya itu menunduk melihat ke arah matanya. Yang berdiri di sana adalah sosok sang senior, namun alih-alih yang terbayang adalah ayahnya sendiri yang tengah mencengkeram tangannya, tetapi ia menggigil, takut memenuhi syaraf-syarafnya; pilihan kabur atau menerima sudah mulai bermain di otaknya.

Saat itu pula seketika ia terhenyak.

(Tangan itu—tengah memegangi bekas lukanya.)

Iapun menarik tangannya sendiri dari cengkeraman lemah sang senior—yang tertinggal kaget. Gelagat itu jelas menuai tanya lagi rasa bersalah.

"Hei, kau tidak—"

"Su, sudahlah _senpai_. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Krista memotong pembicaraan itu dengan ketus. Ymir hanya bisa mendecakkan lidah dan menahan dirinya. "Aku akan melakukan tiga puluh _free throw _itu."

"—Terserahlah."

x x x

"Jadi, kau ikut ekskul basket, Krista-chan?"

Sasha mengawali pembicaraan kala makan siang mereka; meja itu penuh dengan makanan, masing-masing milik Sasha dan Mikasa. Awalnya tadi Mikasa menceritakan tentang perilaku Eren Yeager di rumah tadi pagi saat sarapan. Krista terheran-heran mengetahui bahwa Mikasa dan Eren ternyata tinggal satu atap—bukan dalam status suami-istri tentunya.

"Yah, walau harus terus latihan pagi." Krista mengeluarkan tawa renyah. "Capek juga harus memasukkan tiga puluh _free throw_."

Mikasa menutup bekalnya, "Latihan tim basket Shiganshina cukup keras. Tapi kau jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"I, iya." Krista mengangguk pelan.

(Krista tahu betul keadaan dirinya. Terutama dengan trauma mentalnya—juga kejadian tadi pagi.)

x x x

Sore itu, Krista mengambil arah berlawanan dari rumah untuk menuju Rumah Sakit Shiganshina. Seperti biasa, sedikit _check-up_ dan sesi dengan dokter ahli kejiwaan yang menanganinya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan diri dari jadwalnya atau bisa-bisa ia akan menjadi lebih sakit.

"Sore, dr. Hanji."

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang, Krista-chan." Dokter yang mengenakan kacamata itu melambai senang, "Aku baru saja mendapat hasil pemeriksaanmu dari dr. Levi."

Krista menunggu dengan sabar ketika sang dokter membaca hasil pemeriksaan itu sebelum melanjutkan. Manik birunya menerawang, ia tahu kalau kondisinya sedang tidak baik dalam pemeriksaan itu, segalanya tergambar dari ekspresi dokter Hanji yang seketika memudar.

"Dokter… umm…"

"Ada apa, Krista-chan?"

"Boleh aku—minta tambahan dosis obat penenang?"

x x x

"Dia bolos latihan, Annie?"

Annie tengah merapikan bola sore itu ke lapangan, mengingat sebentar lagi lapangan akan penuh orang yang memakainya.

"Tidak, dia sudah izin. Baru saja dia pergi." Kedua pasang manik kebosanan itu menatap gadis yang lebih jangkung darinya dengan tatapan muram.

Ymir tidak pernah bertanya tentang orang lain—terlebih, seorang adik kelas. Ymir mulai men-_dribble _bolanya ke ring, melancarkan sebuah tembakan _lay-up _dengan sempurna dalam detik-detiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, itu saja."

[**tbc.**]

* * *

**A/N.** #ngeliatbanyaktugas #facepalm  
Yak komentar sedikit dari saya sih, maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan "kosong". Notabene, saya lagi ngeloyor mikirin tugas. Malah kabur kemari #plak

Terima kasih kepada pembaca dan pe-review sekalian o/ stay tuned!


	3. dua-koma-lima: nada atas

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. Plot berat; pragmatis, kalimat tidak jelas, diksi berantakan. Juga, _shoujo-ai_—walaupun bisa dianggap friendship.

.

.

.

Hanji tengah melepas Krista ketika seorang pasien sekaligus mungkin teman isengnya datang sembari basa-basi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas riwayat penyakit dan semacamnya.

"Tadi pasienmu, dr. Zoe?"

"Begitulah, tumben kau bertanya?"

Ia menggaruk pipinya. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat mencari dr. Petra dan ternyata malah ada kau," terkekeh pelan, ia melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Siapa gadis itu?"

"Sayang sekali tapi ini semua ra-ha-si-a~" senyum simpul mewarnai wajah sang dokter.

x x x

* * *

**{dua-koma-lima ****– nada atas}**

"K—Krista! Kau tidak apa-apa!?"

Sasha yang tengah fokus memilah kentang di dekatnya mengambil pisau berlumur darah segar, membuyarkan Krista dari lamunannya.

"Ah, oh, Sasha? Ada apa?"

Ah.

Krista merasakan dirinya melamun. Kali ini adalah di pelajaran PKK dan ia tanpa sengaja melukai jarinya. Hampir, hampir saja ujung pisau itu mengarah ke pergelangannya ketika mencoba memotong kentang. Darah ... ya, darah. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat darah mengalir, memang baunya sedikit amis dan warnanya terlalu menusuk matanya namun tidak ada rasa sakit menyertainya ketika darah mengucur entah dari ujung mana tubuhnya. Krista tidak bisa mengeluarkan pandangan dirinya mengiris urat-urat nadinya sendiri ketika ia memegang pisau.

(Ia sedikit bersyukur ia belum berubah menjadi seorang psikopat—atau lebih tepatnya, masokis.)

"Tanganmu dingin," Sasha menambahkan. "Mau kuantarkan ke ruang kesehatan?"

Krista menarik tangannya dan menggeleng, "Ti, tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Krista mencoba mengabaikan kerlap-kerlip khawatir di mata Sasha dan tatapan tajam Mikasa sebelum mencoba meminta izin untuk menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia meniti tangga menyusuri lorong sepi menuju pojok lantai satu. Kurang lebih dua minggu dan ia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan kehidupan sekolah dan rumahnya; ya, Krista sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan sebenarnya, di rumah ia akan selalu terpaku atau berhalusinasi sementara di sekolah ia akan hidup bertopeng menganggap segala traumanya tidak pernah ada.

Langkah Krista terhenti ketika pusing kembali menguasainya. Sedikit lagi tangannya yang masih beralir darah menyentuh pintu ruang kesehatan. Lututnya melemas dan ia terduduk di lorong.

(Andai esok tidak datang.)

"_Sana peliharalah anakmu yang tidak berguna!"_

"_Krista—sudah ayah bilang kau tidak boleh ...!"_

(Andai semuanya tidak terjadi.)

Pecahan kaca satu demi satu melambat lagi terus mengulang.

"_Kau serius ingin menambah dosis?"_

"_Ya, ada apa, dokter?"_

"_Kau tahu bahaya overdosis; atau bahkan penyakit lain yang bisa datang jika kau terus memaksa menghilangkan sakit?"_

(Andai—)

Sudut bibirnya kering, nafasnya memburu;

suara ayah dan ibunya bercampur menusuk telinga.

(Andai sosok _aku_ tidak pernah ada.)

"Krista ...?"

Tak disangka pintu ruang kesehatan membuka di hadapannya, berdiri di sana sosok buramnya tengah ingin melangkah namun kebingungan.

"Ibu—?"

(—Sayang segalanya menggelap.)

x x x

_Hari itu, ia tengah memeluk sang ibu dan ibunya tengah mendongengkan sebuah cerita sederhana—entah kisah seribu satu malam atau pemanis tidur anak-anak pada umumnya. Sekejap ibunya hilang, tergantikan oleh bau amis darah yang menenggelamkannya dalam sepi. Sekejap lalu terganti lagi ke sosoknya tengah memerhatikan ibu dan ayahnya bertengkar untuk kali terakhir sebelum akhirnya—_

_Apa?_

_Apa yang berakhir? Bukankah segalanya tidak pernah ada?_

_Krista, kau bodoh. Semua ini hanya tipuan, kau tidaklah hidup, kau—_

Matanya terbuka mendadak, ia merasa nafasnya berhenti sejenak baru saja. Mengambil nafas terasa susah setelahnya, perasaan limpung masih menguasainya sempurna; ia tidak tahu darimana nuansa putih segala ini berasal.

(Ia dimana—mana obatnya—kemana ibu—kemana ayah—kemana tubuhnya?)

Gadis kecil itu terbatuk, pusing, kalap. Kini ia merasakan kasur empuk dan hangat menggantikan dingin perasaannya barusan. Terdengar juga deru nafas milik orang lain—

Di … sebelah telinganya? Ataukah ini delusi hasil pengaruh obatnya?

Manik birunya mengerjap beberapa kali, melirik tatapan intens yang sedaritadi merayap di atasnya, memerhatikannya tanpa jeda. Krista tidak bisa ingat sosok itu, atau namanya; sosok bersurai cokelat kehitaman dengan mata senada tengah memeluknya di sebuah kasur empuk, menghangatkannya—

Barulah kesadarannya kembali.

"_S—Senpai_!? " ia mencicit dengan lengking.

"—Akhirnya." Ymir mendecak. Tangannya merayap mengurai pirang di depannya itu. "Tadi kau pingsan di depan ruang kesehatan, berlumur darah pula. Aku sempat panik, apalagi karena kasur disini cuma satu dan aku juga perlu tidur."

"Jadi sedaritadi _senpai _… tidur di sebelahku?"

"Eh? Yah. Seperti yang kau lihat."

Krista memalingkan wajahnya, tapi sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan di posisi ini? Ia seperti guling bagi _senpai_-nya yang tingginya mendekati seratus delapan puluh sentimeter itu.

"Kau butuh air? Akan kuambilkan." Ymir menunjuk _dispenser_ air di pojok ruangan. "Aku akan menjagamu sampai Petra kembali."

Krista mengangguk lemah sebelum akhirnya pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya. Ia merogoh roknya untuk mencari obat pusing—_aspirin_—di dalamnya. Ymir membawa segelas air yang ia taruh di meja tepat samping kasur dan ia sendiri duduk di tepian kasur. Alih-alih mencoba untuk bangun dan mengambil air, dirinya kembali terlunglai; seperti tersedot oleh kasur ruang kesehatan, _ia tidak mampu bergerak juga tidak ingin merepotkan_.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak apa-apa _senpai_, aku bisa—"

"Jangan sok kuat," Ymir memandang Krista dengan senyum miris.—Krista tidak tahu apa maksud Ymir saat itu. "Ya?"

Krista mengiyakan dengan anggukan kecil. Ymir membantunya duduk di kasurnya dengan benar, membiarkannya bersandar dan menyuruh Krista meminum obatnya, kemudian sang kakak kelas membantunya memegang gelas. Ymir kemudian menaruh gelas itu agak jauh dari Krista, membiarkan gadis itu menelan obatnya dalam diam.

[Tiga tablet—bahkan seorang Ymir pun bisa bergidik; ia bilang gadis itu gila.]

.

.

.

_TIK, TIK._

Jam terus berdetak di ruangan putih yang kala itu tetap ditinggali mereka berdua. Belum waktunya istirahat siang, waktu benar-benar berangsur begitu lambat. Ymir duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur Krista, matanya terjaga lagi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Krista yang tengah hanya bisa melihat langit-langit yang bertahtakan lampu neon itu tak tahu ekspresi apa yang ia buat sekarang.

"_Senpai … _boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"… Ya?"

"Kenapa aku tetap hidup?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh; ya, Krista tahu betul hal itu, dan sepertinya ia tengah bertanya pada orang yang salah. Tak biasanya Krista bisa meracau tentang dirinya, ia tidak pernah sampai seterbuka itu dengan orang—apalagi dalam masalah ini, _senpai_ yang belum ia kenal baik. Sayangnya, ia sudah tidak perduli akan kelangsungan sekitarnya, ataupun dirinya.

Ketika itu, tangan yang besar itu datang dan menyentuh jemari kecil Krista yang berbalut perban, manik biru Krista memutar tidak pasti, menatap-tidak menatap, keheranan dengan perlakuan itu. Jemari besar itu terhenti, menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangannya—tempat yang ia sayat. Ymir meraba pergelangan itu sebelum akhirnya menekan nadi Krista.

"Karena ini masih berdetak, darahmu masih mengalir." iris cokelatnya itu menemui iris biru langit yang merefleksikan kebingungan. "—Apa jawabanku salah?"

Jari-jemari besar itu belum juga pergi dari bekas sayatan yang diukirnya; karya seni ukiran keputusasaannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, _senpai_."

"Maaf saja tapi aku tidak suka berkata-kata manis." Ymir bersandar di tepi tempat tidur. "Bagaimana kalau tadi aku biarkan kau merenggang nyawa di luar sana? Kau benci sudah kuselamatkan?"

Bibir Krista mengatup—terbuka dan tertutup. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan dengan sebatas jawaban. "—Tidak."

Ymir tersenyum, menyeringai adanya. Mendengar pintu digeser terbuka, Ymir melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Lain kali, _jangan mati_ kalau di _depanku_."

.

"Ah—dr. Petra?"

"Ada apa, Krista?"

"Apa … Ymir-_senpai_ sering kemari?"

"Ya, ada apa? Kau ingin bertanya kalau ia bolos atau tidak?"

"Ehh, tidak kok. Aku tahu dia pemalas …"

"Begitu, kau diceramahi, kah?"

"Ti, tidak juga, ia benar-benar seperti seorang kakak."

* * *

[**tbc.**]


	4. tiga: anorganik buta

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. shoujo-ai, pragmatis, penyiksaan karakter eksesif, diksi berantakan, heavy-plot.

.

.

.

"_Kau tertarik padanya kan?"_

_Ymir menatap tajam dr. Petra Ral yang terkekeh pelan, juga Annie yang menutup mulut menyembunyikan seringai lebarnya._

"—_Jangan tertawa." Ymir mendengus. "Aku hanya khawatir. Keadaannya aneh."_

_Annie menurunkan tangan dari mulutnya. Tawa seketika lenyap dari wajah semua orang. "Gadis itu—kalau tidak salah, yang itu kan?"_

_Ruangan kesehatan itu mendadak terisi suasana berat. Ketukan di meja Petra mendadak terhenti sebelum dilanjutkan dengan sedikit cepat._

_Petra menghela nafas, "—Yah, kalian berdua yang menyelamatkannya, kan? Kami sebagai staf kesehatan menolongnya."_

"_Bukan aku, hanya Ymir." Annie berucap. "Malam itu Ymir datang check-up dan pasien kehilangan darah masuk, iya kan?"_

_Biru Annie menatap cokelat Ymir yang merutuk kebingungan. Ymir memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu ia melihat ke bawah dengan picik. Petra mengetuk-ngetuk meja ruangannya dengan tidak sabaran—antara iya dan tidak dengan kejadian yang disebutkan barusan._

"_Oi, tidakkah kau memberitahuku sebenarnya dia kenapa, Petra?" imbuhnya tidak sabaran. "Dia bukan gadis yang waktu itu kutolong karena percobaan bunuh diri, kan? Kalian hanya menganggap dia orang yang sama, itu saja."_

"_Dokter punya kode etik, Ymir. Kau bukan siapa-siapa dia." Petra menolak keras, membuat Ymir sedikit mundur dari posisi duduknya melihat kilatan di sinar mata itu. "Yang bisa kuberitahu; bisakah kau berikan kehangatan untuknya, lain kali?"_

_Annie sampai mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan bermaksud permintaan tersebut. Sementara Ymir tampak berpikir di balik ekspresinya. Benar tak biasa._

x x x

* * *

{**tiga – anorganik buta**}

Sore menjelang, cuaca mulai mendingin dari hangatnya siang hari, Krista mengambil tasnya di ruangan kelas dan menuju lantai bawah dengan cepat. Ia berpapasan dengan Bertholdt, salah satu _senpai_-nya di klub basket ketika ingin menuju gerbang.

"Ah, Krista, kan? Selamat sore." lelaki tinggi itu menyapanya dengan lembut.

"So, sore, _senpai_, umm—" Krista memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak usah canggung," _senpai_-nya itu mengeluarkan tawa renyah. "Maaf latihan kita terganggu karena pembetulan ruangan."

Hari itu Krista menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kesehatan dan menunggu untuk bel pulang, untungnya pusingnya telah reda dan sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sasha bahkan dengan baik membawakannya banyak makanan ketika istirahat siang mengetahui Krista tidak kembali ke kelas. Krista mengeluarkan tawa kecil ketika mengingat sang tukang makan melesak masuk ke ruangan sambil meneriakan namanya, membuat dr. Petra kaget.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Krista berlari kecil menuju arah stasiun.

dr. Petra Ral, yang merangkap menjadi dokter di sekolah barusan sudah memeringatkannya tentang obat yang ia konsumsi. Sang dokter menganjurkan untuk dirinya kembali menemui dr. Hanji Zoe seputar frekuensi pusing yang dialaminya, entah karena obat atau bukan.

Tetapi, Krista terlanjur malas untuk menuju ke sana, setelah sekian lama berkontemplasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat saja di rumah untuk hari ini.

"—Krista."

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika suara familiar memanggilnya dari belakang. Maniknya menoleh untuk menemukan sosok yang berbeda tinggi sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter darinya tengah menenteng tas.

"_Senpai_ …?"

Secuil pecahan ingatan mengenai ruang kesehatan tadi mulai mengambang di benaknya. Sedikit rona merah tampil di wajahnya. Sementara sang kakak kelas sendiri menatapnya datar.

"Kau ingin pulang? Mau kuantar?"

Krista seketika menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak usah, rumahku cukup dekat."

"Krista, kau baru saja sembuh dari lukamu." gadis yang lebih tinggi berujar, nadanya terdengar khawatir, walau sedikit terkamuflase dari caranya bicara. "Kalau kau pingsan, tidak ada yang menolongmu."

Matanya menerawang sejenak, apa yang dikatakan _senpai _-nya benar, tetapi ia sendiri tidak ingin merepotkannya lebih lama atau lebih dari barusan. Sifatnya, kelemahannya dan traumanya sudah cukup merepotkan orang lain, ia tidak suka melihat hal itu.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Lima menit dari Stasiun Shiganshina." Krista menunjuk arah stasiun dan kemudian ke arah jalan di timur stasiun. "Sudah, _senpai_, tidak perlu menghawatirkan—"

"Baik, kuantarkan."

"—_Senpai, _tapi—"

"Aku memaksamu. Rumahku juga di arah sana, ayo."

Awalnya, mereka tidak bertegur sapa lagi sembari berucap satu kata ke satu huruf pun. Jalanan sepi itu mereka jalani bersisian, melewati rumah-rumah yang beriringan, sisi kosong yang berisi sungai dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar tempat plat nama Krista di sana, Ymir menaikkan alis.

"Ini—rumahmu?"

Krista mengangguk, tangannya segera membuka pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia masih memerhatikan sang kakak kelas ada di depan rumahnya, menatap rumah itu beberapa kali. Krista tak lagi menghiraukan, ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara kecil dan menutup dirinya.

Ymir membuang muka ketika sosok kecil sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, iapun melangkah pergi.

[Ia tida bilang, kalau-kalau rumah mereka berseberangan.]

Ymir mencuri pandang sedikit demi sedikit ke sosok rapuh yang berjalan bersamanya barusan. Gadis itu benar-benar rapuh, mungkin sedikit hujaman bisa menghancurkannya,kulitnya selalu terlihat tak berwarna, nyaris transparan. Ia kurus, mungkin bisa disebut anoreksik dari penglihatan pertama. Tapi, gadis ini telah menelan tiga obat sekaligus—kenapa ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri?

Lagi, Ymir tidak ambil pusing dan mencoba untuk meredam komentarnya yang malah akan memperburuk keadaan.

Gadis tinggi itu hendak memasuki rumahnya ketika saraf di otaknya berproses untuk menangkap kejanggalan pertama di rumah itu.

[Kenapa rumah itu hanya memiliki satu nama?]

x x x

Krista menghela nafas panjang sebelum melempar tas sekolahnya sembarangan di ruang tamu, ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri tergeletak di atas lantai dingin rumah yang kosong itu seraya menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

[_"Jangan mati kalau di hadapanku."_]

Telinganya tertempel di haribaan lantai, mendengar detakan jantungnya yang lemah. Sesekali, maniknya mencari telapak tangannya memerhatikan tangannya sendiri bergerak; atau memerhatikan sayatan yang masih terasa berat akibat ancaman murni dari _senpai_-nya itu.

Ia masih ingat seberapa dingin rasanya kulit tipis itu ia sayat langsung menggunakan mata pisau; antara mengawang, bahagia dan sedih. Nadi—jalur arteri, ketika dipotong akan mengeluarkan darah memancar, sejauh dan sekuat detak jantung berbunyi.

Lagi matanya terpejam, ia tidak kuat untuk sekedar memindahkan tubuhnya ke sofa, segalanya organnya berteriak dalam kebisingan sepi. Kegelapan pun menguasainya dan ia kembali tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Krista._

_Krista._

_Krista._

_Kami menyayangimu Krista—kami tidak akan pergi._

_Krista—kamu gadis naïf, nak._

_Krista, kau tahu seberapa tidak berharganya dirimu?_

_Krista, bagaimana kalau kau mati saja?_

_Krista—_

_Ayahnya datang dan memukulnya dengan botol bir. Ibunya datang dengan tangis yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam darah. Ayahnya datang untuk menginjaknya. Ibunya membisikkan ucapan selamat tidur untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ayahnya menggeram, melempar asbak yang masih berisi puntung api. Ibunya menertawai penderitaannya—_

.

Matanya terbuka.

Nafasnya menderu tertahan.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama.

Tempat yang sama.

Kesendirian yang lama.

Rasa mual.

Bau darah menebal.

Lagi tidak ada darah yang keluar.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Sudah lama ia tertidur di lantai dingin tak bergerak, hari ini adalah hari sekolahnya, namun ia tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Gadis itu mencoba berdiri merasakan badannya kaku dan lemah, dengan bantuan meja dan dinding akhirnya ia berjalan menuju luar ruang tamu.

Sebentar-sebentar ia terbatuk.

Lalu ia muntah di wastafel. Tidak ada isinya.

Keran ia buka dengan kasar, mencoba mencuci muka dan bekas muntahannya sendiri.

Matanya menatap cermin.

Melihat dirinya yang tampak mati.

Matanya kemudian mengarah ke cengkeramannya terhadap wastafel.

Gemetar menguasai tubuhnya seketika.

"Obat—obat—"

Ia muntah lagi, dan sekali lagi tidak ada isinya. Hanya air, entah, mungkin lendir.

Kakinya berjalan sedikit demi sedikit menuju ruang tamu lagi, mencari plastik obat yang selalu ia tinggalkan di ruang tamu. Diambilnya plastik obat di sana, mengambil tiga butir obat sebelum akhirnya kakinya tidak kuat menaha beratnya dan turut terjatuh ke lantai, membuat obat dan isi meja berserakan.

Ia terbatuk lagi, kali ini makin keras. Paru-parunya terasa seperti mengecil, tidak ada lagi oksigen bisa ia tarik dari udara kosong di sekelilingnya,perlahan matanya berair, menahan rasa sakit karena batuk dan deru detak jantung yang tak kunjung melambat.

.

.

.

(Artinya, kalau ini tidak berdetak, aku tidak akan merasakan sakit, kan?)

.

Muncul sebuah kalimat di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Kalimat yang sinergis. Kalimat yang selogis. Kalimat yang bersuara sama.

Dengan sedikit tegukan ludah, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, beserta nafas yang nyaris tiada; ia ingin membuang rasa sakitnya.

Alih-alih mengambil segelas air untuk meredakan rasa terbakar di mulutnya, jemarinya sampai ke sebuah _cutter_ yang ia gunakan untuk membuka kardus saat kepindahannya ke rumah itu. Matanya mengosong seketika melihat ujung tajam itu ia keluarkan.

(Satu.)

"AAAH—"

(Dua.)

Jemarinya terus mengulangi proses sayatan di bekas lukanya.

(Tiga.)

Terus—terus—terus—suara mendecit terus keluar dengan gesekan kulit dengan mata _cutter,_ beserta darah yang perlahan menetes melesak keluar dari kulit pucatnya.

(Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh. Delapan. Sembilan—)

Dan _cutter_ pun tergeletak di sela simbahan darah.

(Sepuluh.)

x x x

Aneh.

Ymir merutuk ketika ia hendak keluar rumah menuju ke sekolah. Biasanya ia akan menunggu sepersekian detik ketika gadis itu keluar untuk mengambil pucuk surat, baru ia berangkat ke sekolah untuk memulai latihan basket pagi. Namun, karena ruangan tengah diperbaiki, alasan pagi itu tidak lagi ada untuknya dan ia memiliki sangat banyak waktu dari biasanya.

Aneh.

Rumah itu sepi. Memang rumah itu selalu sepi. Kali ini tetapi perasaannya berkata berbeda.

Awalnya rumah itu kosong hingga mendadak gadis kecil itu pindah ke sana; orang tua Ymir sendiri bilang Krista tidak sekalipun berkunjung untuk berkenalan dengan tetangga sekitarnya dan tetap di sana, sesekali pemilik rumah akan datang, memang; sekedar melihat keadaan gadis itu dan berbicara dengan orangtua Ymir untuk menjaga anak seberang rumah.

Ymir tidak tahu seberapa lama lagi ia berperan tidak tahu tentang Krista Lenz. Gadis itu adalah tetangganya juga adik kelasnya dan mereka seringkali bertemu, walau Ymir tidak tahu dengan jelas siapa gerangan gadis itu.

Penasaran, ia mencoba membuka pagar. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi buta. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam kenop pintu.

—Tidak dikunci?

Selembut mungkin ia memasuki rumah tetangganya, melirik kanan dan kiri melihat apakah ada orang di dalam sana. Pertama kali yang Ymir dengar adalah suara keran air yang mengucur deras dari arah kanan. Pertama kali Ymir lihat adalah pemandangan rumah yang gelap tanpa satupun lampu menyala atau tirai terbuka.

[_ "Malam itu Ymir datang check-up dan pasien kehilangan darah masuk, iya kan?"_]

Ekspresi Ymir menjadi kusut bercampur dengan ketidakenakan. _Tidak mungkin kan, dia gadis yang kehilangan darah karena percobaan bunuh diri saat itu?_

Malam itu Ymir datang ditemani Annie untuk melakukan _check-up_, dan mendadak dr. Hanji terkesiap dengan datangnya pasien yang menderita kehilangan darah karena percobaan bunuh diri. Ketiadaan pasokan darah mengundang donor di saat yang sempit, sehingga Ymir—yang kala itu memiliki golongan darah donor universal—diperbolehkan untuk menyumbangkan darahnya. Ymir tidak pernah tahu siapa yang ia donorkan, namun Annie, dr. Petra dan dr. Hanji pasti mengetahuinya.

Tapi, percobaan bunuh diri? Ymir melihat Krista sebagai seorang yang tegar, sampai ia mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri dengan meminum tiga butir obat sekaligus; apa gadis itu benar tidak sayang dengan hidupnya?

Lamat-lamat setelah ia menutup keran air, pertama kali ia sadari bahwa udara yang ia cium dari rumah itu adalah bau besi yang menyengat.

Matanya membulat ketika ia melangkah ke sekat ruangan kedua; mendapati obat-obat berserakan percuma di lantai dan meja ruangan, darah mulai membuat kolam di dekat gadis kecil yang tengah memegangi sebuah _cutter_.

"—Krista!?"

Gadis yang tergeletak tidak menjawab. Ymir dengan kalap menghampiri sosok yang masih mengeluarkan darah dari sisi nadinya, memeganginya erat dan menaikkannya lebih tinggi, berusaha agar darahnya tidak lagi keluar. Ymir menyentuh wajahnya, merasakan dingin, lagi hangat di bekas air matanya yang telah mengering. Berulang kali Ymir memanggil nama itu dengan lantang, gadis itu tetap tidak bersuara lagi membuka matanya.

(—Hanya sebuah senyum pahit ditinggalkan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah _terlambat_.)

* * *

[**tbc.**]


	5. empat: menelan remang

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. Plot berat tapi diksi berantakan. Juga, _shoujo-ai_—walaupun bisa dianggap friendship.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lorong putih itu dingin, lagi siang baru saja ingin menjelang.

Pemilik surai cokelat itu membiarkan darah di seragamnya mengering dengan sendirinya seraya ia terus memerhatikan tembok bisu di hadapannya tidak bicara. Rumah sakit itu sungguh sepi, terutama baginya adalah lorong yang menemaninya dalam penantian; sebuah penantian tanpa kepastian.

Maniknya bergulir lamat-lamat, berpikir sempit tentang seberapa waktu telah berlalu selama ia terduduk dalam hening, tidak mengindahkan apapun selain pemandangan yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Darah, obat-obatan, _cutter_ dan—

Telapak tangannya yang tadinya terbuka kembali mengepal sempurna. Giginya menggertak kesal terhadap kehampaan. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dengan sendirinya seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan penuh keputusasaan.

(_Kouhai bodoh._)

Pintu ruangan di dekatnya bergeser terbuka, menampilkan sosok penolong jiwa lengkap dengan dandanannya, dr. Hanji Zoe keluar dari ruang gawat darurat dengan senyum menguar jelas menampakkan cahayanya—juga kegelapan dibaliknya secara bersamaan.

Iris cokelat itu berkilat tidak sabaran.

"Baik, Ymir." Hanji menepukkan tangannya seusai ia melepas sarung tangannya. "—Kau mau mendengar berita baik atau berita buruk duluan?"

**.**

{**empat: menelan remang**}

Dua minggu berselang bagai daur dedaunan yang tumbuh dan gugur menemui ajalnya di tanah. Semenjak hari itu pula tak henti-hentinya ia menghentikan kaki di sana, seperti dirinya di masa lalu. Terkadang Annie atau bahkan Bertholdt menemaninya menuju lorong yang sebenarnya membuat ia sendiri muak. Tatkala ia harus datang sendiri demi memenuhi hasrat egonya sendiri untuk sekedar menanggapi bahwa dia belum hilang.

(Ymir _sangat_ membenci rumah sakit.)

Ia menempelkan tangannya di kaca ruangan, memperhatikan pasien di sana dengan sorot mirisnya. Beberapa kabel, alat bantu nafas, untai demi untai garis kardiogram yang masih melantunkan nada menandakan kehidupan—

"… Ymir?"

Sementara, dokter dengan surai jingga itu tengah berjalan mendekat membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Petra?"

Ia bisa mendengar suara parau dirinya sendiri, benar-benar memalukan lagi memilukan. Sosok dokter itu berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menginderai pemandangan yang sama.

"Sudah dua minggu dan ia belum sadar." Petra mengerling. "Maafkan aku, Ymir, aku dan Hanji sudah berusaha."

"—Aku tahu."

Lagi-lagi tangannya mengepal di hadapan kaca yang membatasinya dengan ruangan itu. Di ruangan serba putih itu terbaring Krista Lenz, yang tengah mengalami kali kedua percobaan bunuh diri yang gagal. Saat itu Ymir bisa disebut dr. Hanji belum terlambat menyelamatkannya dari bahaya mortalitas, namun—

"_Bagaimana kalau aku mau berita baik?"_

_Hanji memberikan Ymir sunggingan yang cukup lebar, namun manik gelap yang terbingkai di kacamata itu tak bisa ditebaknya._

"_Kau melembut, eh?" Hanji terkekeh hambar. "Kau telah menyelamatkannya dari bahaya cacat."_

_Ymir mengeluarkan helaan nafas penuh kelegaan. Sang dokter kemudian duduk di samping Ymir, dengan kedua tangan berpangku layaknya atasan memandang bawahan; jelas wanita itu tengah berkontemplasi dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan kepada gadis itu._

"—_tapi kau telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian untuk kedua kalinya, mungkin bukan hal yang disenanginya."_

_Utas senyum itupun memudar sempurna._

"_Yah—" Hanji sudah kehabisan kekuatan untuk tersenyum. "—aku tidak yakin ia akan membuka matanya semudah itu, Ymir."_

Pembicaraan yang dimulai Petra berlalu, mengalun begitu saja di telinganya sesaat ia mendengar kalimat dari Hanji mengaung-ngaung jelas. Ia mengikis, gadis itu mengikis, orang yang ia selamatkan kini berada dalam mengikis. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak biarkan saja gadis itu merenggang nyawa; karena keinginannya untuk mati? Mengapa ia menolongnya? Bagaimana mendadak tangannya tergerak? Apa dasar semua ini?

"Ymir?"

Melihat mantan pasiennya itu masih terpaku tanpa ekspresi, dokter bersurai jingga itupun sampai menepuk pipinya.

"Ah—kenapa, Petra?"

"Jangan sedih."

(Kata-kata itu cukup mengeruk hatinya sendiri.)

x x x

Segalanya hanya hitam dan putih.

Krista sudah mengalaminya sebelumnya; terperangkap di dua hal yang bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai warna. Tidak ada hijau perlambang kesegaran atau merah perlambang nyala hasrat; cukup hitam dan putih dan ia yang berdiri di sana bagaikan titik hitam di kertas putih.

Krista sudah pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Mata dan hatinya sudah terbiasa dengan kekosongan itu, secara harafiah sempurna lahir dan batin. Di sana tidak ada cahaya, lagi kegelapan; hitam dan putih adalah jawaban.

Tangannya kini membentang, perlahan putih di atasnya semakin menjauh dan ia tenggelam menuju kehitaman.

Namun kali ini, ia ingin tetap disini. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari pemandangan ini. Tempat ini kelewat hangat lagi dingin. Tempat ini terlalu senyap lagi ramai. Tempat ini adalah kering dikala basah. Tempat ini adalah fana diantara yang kekal. Tempat ini adalah ada di ketiadaan—

Dimana gerangan ia sebenarnya?;—ia bertanya.

(Sementara dirinya tergerak untuk berfikir; _'adakah yang menyaksikannya mati?'_)

x x x

Dua minggu lagi berselang, silih-berganti cuaca datang dan pergi dengan siklus yang tak pernah berhenti.

Ymir tetap terduduk di ruang tunggu, menunduk dengan kedua tangan menyatu dalam dingin dan sepinya rumah sakit. Ia tidak menghitung frekuensinya berada di sana, atau kenyataan bahwa latihan basketnya nyaris ia tinggal percuma, atau kenyataan semuanya telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Memang Krista sudah bisa dijenguk, bahkan alat-alat sudah tak terlalu banyak menempel di tubuhnya. Terkadang akan ada suster berlalu-lalang untuk ia tanyai keadaan pasien di dalam sana, tapi—

(_"Ia tidak juga membuka matanya_."—adalah kata-kata yang mereka bisa balas.)

Pertama kalinya, Ymir merasa ketakutan; dan ketakutan itu karena kehilangan seseorang yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

"Kau di sini lagi, Ymir?"

dr. Hanji berdehem meminta perhatian, ia pun mencuri pandang ke arah suara untuk menemukan sang dokter berdiri dengan kacak pinggang.

"Cerialah, bodoh." Hanji menyeletuk dengan nada riang. "Krista pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi dia sama sepertiku _yang dulu_, Zoe." Ymir mendecak. Empasis dari kata-katanya mengurai ekspresi dari sang dokter wanita eksentrik itu. "Pecandu, orang bodoh yang menganggap dirinya selalu sendiri sementara keramaian bergelimang untuk diambil!"

Hanji menaruh satu jemari di bibirnya, "Ssh, jangan menaikkan suaramu, ini rumah sakit."

"—Tch."

Ekspresi di gadis bertubuh jangkung itu tetap muram; kesal bercampur sedih.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," ujar Hanji dengan suara tegas. "Ini sekedar keinginan ingin hidup atau tidak hidup—bagi dirinya."

"Maksudmu apa …?"

"Orang yang memiliki alasan hidup akan membuka matanya, tidak larut dalam mengikis." Hanji memasukkan kedua tangan di saku jas putihnya. "—atau, daripada menunggu, bukannya lebih baik kau memberikan alasan untuknya hidup?"

_Annie Leonhardt, setidaknya, adalah salah satu orang yang berada di dekatnya sebagai teman juga rival, terutama dalam basket. Memang gadis itu minim ekspresi, lagi keberadaannya sungguh dingin bagai bongkah es, juga ia tidak bersahabat selayaknya duri. Annie menatap pemandangan yang sama, menunggu gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menjawab; namun ia tidak._

"_Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?" Annie bertanya. "Kau bilang ia sama denganmu."_

"_Annie—tolong." Ymir menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah menyelamatkannya dan ia membencinya sehingga ia tidak terbangun."_

"_Kau belum tahu hal itu, kan?" kalimat itu menohok hatinya. Menghujam bagai ribuan jarum. "Jangan selalu berkata seperti kau tahu segalanya; itu yang kubenci darimu."_

"_Tch." sang dara mendengus. "Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau ingin menceramahiku, eh, hidung besar?"_

_Annie tidak mengindahkan ejekan itu, tatapan tajam di manik birunya tidak pudar. "Kau ingat ketika aku dan Bertl memaksamu untuk berhenti menjadi pecandu?"_

"_Hn?"_

"—_Kau mengingatkan kami pada Reiner." nada Annie merendah sejenak. "Reiner yang ingin hidup walaupun kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berjalan; walau pada akhirnya ia meninggal—kau sama, saat itu kami melihatmu mengharapkan cahaya, sehingga Bertl bersusah payah menarikmu."_

_Biasanya, seorang Ymir akan mengeluarkan ocehan sarkas dan memenangkan debat dengan lawan bicaranya, tetapi kata-kata Annie menguncinya diam._

"_Sekarang giliranmu—" Annie menepuk punggung Ymir, agak keras. "Kau ingin dia hidup atau tidak?" ia melanjutkan, "Kau tidak ingin melihat dia terbakar kesendirian sepertimu, kan?"_

—Ah.

Pupilya terbuka lebar.

[Itu jawabannya.]

Ymir bangkit dari duduknya, bahkan cukup untuk membuat alis Hanji Zoe bertaut dalam kebingungan. Diabaikannya ungkapan sang dokter dan ia masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan, menemukan gadis itu terkulai rapi tanpa jeda. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya tertarik tipis mengeluarkan ekspresi hampa, kulitnya pucat seperti mayat, sementara dadanya naik turun seirama nafas yang dikeluarkan, sekilas terlihat tangannya tempat ia melampiaskan kata-kata dengan bilahan pisau diperban.

—ia masih hidup.

"… Krista?"

Jemarinya membelai, menyibakkan surai yang menutupi wajahnya yang tidak bergerak satu ototpun menyapanya. Ymir melepas senyum miris seraya menarik tangannya, tetap berdiri di samping tempat tidur itu.

"Kau tahu, Krista—" ia mengatur nafas. "—memang aku bukan siapa-siapamu tapi aku … ingin melihatmu hidup."

Manik cokelatnya menerawang ke arah bawah, memandangi sosok di kasur itu sebelum akhirnya tangannya sendiri menepuk wajahnya dengan putus asa.

"Hah," decaknya, senyum menyeringai ia paksakan terpampang. "Aku ini ngomong apa sih?"

Jemarinya menggengami sisi tempat tidur, dirinya mulai berlutut di samping Krista. Alih-alih kembali memainkan surai pirang yang acak-acakan, sang senior mengecup kening sang putri tidur, pelan lagi pasti.

Terdiam sejenak, menunggu sedikit dorongan perubahan, tetapi tidak ada yang berubah—ia tetap diam, tidak berkata lagi terlihat tidak bernyawa. Desahan lembut tergelincir dari dirinya sebelum ia mengerjapkan mata tanda pasrah. Dengan gontai, Ymir berjalan keluar ruangan, berusaha menutup pintu tanpa geram atau meninggalkan suara keras yang akan membuatnya diteriaki sang dokter yang masih menungguinya di luar sana. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke belakang—

Lagi, tidak ada apapun, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun.

Aksi heroik yang diidamkannya pupus sudah menjadi harapan di dalam kolam ketiadaan. Bahkan tangan besarnya tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk menggapai jemari-jemari yang sungguh kecil.

Tak terasa air matanya sendiri bergulir, ia menunduk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"—_Sen ... pai_?"

* * *

[**tbc.**]


	6. lima: renggut hangat

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.**  
warnings**. Plot berat tapi diksi berantakan. Juga, _shoujo-ai_—walaupun bisa dianggap friendship.

* * *

Kehangatan itu telah pergi. Segala cahaya telah redup. Berbagai angan telah lekang.

Krista mencoba melirik ke sekeliling dan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya seperti biasa, lagi ia bisa merasakan secercah kehangatan yang tertinggal. Manik birunya sekali lagi berkeliling, bertanya-tanya kosong kemana gerangan sumber kehangatan itu pergi.

Ia kenal betul sentuhan itu—dan hanya satu orang yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan hangat sebegitu hangatnya, menusuk lagi merenggut, walau begitu merupakan sesuatu yang ia rindukan.

Krista sadar betul dirinya masih ada di kegelapan yang sama; antara gelap dan terang yang tak berujung, tak bermula lagi tak berakhir. Ia terduduk kali ini, terlalu lelah untuk terus berdiri dan berjalan tanpa arah di ranah tanpa tujuan lagi tanpa petunjuk.

[Siapa gerangan yang memberinya matahari barusan?]

.

.

.

"... _Senpai?_"

Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa nama itu yang ia panggil saat ini. Telinganya berdenging. Segalanya tetap hitam dan putih di manik birunya. Tangannya gemetar mencapai udara di atasnya, tidak mendapat apapun. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan apapun.

(Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kegelapan—)

**.**

{**lima: renggut hangat**}

Petra mengernyitkan dahinya di ruang kesehatan sekolah ketika mendapat pesan singkat dari Hanji seputar perkiraan keadaan Krista yang semakin menurun. Dokter itu sedaritadi kebingungan antara menyampaikan pesan ini kepada Ymir atau membiarkannya tetap seperti ini. Sementara, sang dokter itupun sendiri mengerti di sisi mana Ymir mengamati; ia sudah terlalu lelah menunggu dan ingin datangnya sebuah kepastian, dan—

Pintu ruangan bergeser terbuka, menampilkan sosok langganannya yang muram lagi geram.

"Oh, kau sudah datang ... Petra?"

Dokter bersurai jingga itu menatap keheranan sang Ymir yang tak biasanya lesu, atau jelas terlihat gundah-gulana menguar di raut wajahnya. Ia menyaksikan Ymir duduk di hadapannya dilanjut dengan topangan dagu menatap dokter yang jauh lebih pendek.

"Ada apa, Ymir?"

"Hmph." satu dengus. "Kau tahu? Aku jadi ingin merasakan _overdosis _lagi."

Petra sesegera mungkin menggebrak meja ruangannya. "—Ymir!"

"Tenang Petra, tenang—mana mungkin. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku tidak ingin mati."

"Kau _selalu_ membuatku jantungan, kau tahu?" Petra kembali duduk dengan ekspresi lega. Sungguh lelucon yang kejam.

"Tidak apa-apa—" Ymir mengerjapkan mata sejenak. "Hei, bagaimana Krista?"

Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, sebelum akhirnya keluar sebuah kebohongan yang _natural_. "Sebaiknya kau tanya Hanji untuk itu, aku tidak tahu keadaannya."

"... Oh."

Baru kali ini Petra Ral menyesal untuk berbohong pada mantan pasiennya itu, baru kali ini juga ia melihat Ymir mengeluarkan ekspresi sangat melankolis dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tanpa berbicara sepatah-dua patah kata lainnya.

x x x

Ymir tengah melakukan latihan _three-point_ seorang diri di kala Bertholdt Fubar memasuki lapangan basket sore itu untuk ikut dalam latihan. Sang dara jangkung tidak menghiraukan pemuda itu memasuki ruangan dan tetap berkutat melakukan runut latihannya tanpa jeda. Bola yang memantul dari bibir ring ia ambil sesegera mungkin untuk melakukan _rebound_, atau bila memantul cukup jauh, ia akan memutar untuk mengambil bola kemudian melakukan _dribble_ hingga kembali ke posisi garis _three-point_.

Belum ada anggota lain yang ikut dalam latihan selain mereka berdua.

"Ymir?"

"—Apa, Bertl?"

"Tidak biasanya kau diam begitu."

Sekali lagi bola masuk. "Hn."

"Apa ini soal Krista?"

Gerakan bola di tangannya terhenti. "... Annie memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, hanya, err ..." pemuda bersurai cokelat kehitaman itu menggaruk pipinya. "Mudah ditebak?"

Ymir mengeluarkan decihan sekecil mungkin sebelum melompat untuk menemukan bolanya memantul jauh. Bertholdt dengan sigap menghalangi bola untuk melebar dan mengembalikannya ke tangan Ymir.

"Kau juga mau menceramahiku?"

"Hah? Bu-bukan itu." ia menggeleng pasti. "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa—enak bila punya seseorang yang kau perdulikan."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat tembakan Ymir meleset. "—Aku, perduli?" ia terkekeh hambar. "Apa maksudmu, Bertl?"

Bertholdt Fubar mengeluarkan senyum yang bahkan tidak Ymir sukai; memang itu adalah senyum gugup yang biasa ia tampilkan di muka umum, namun siratan di balik kilatnya itu kini berbeda jauh. Ymir tersentak, jauh. Bertholdt sendiri tidak merasa dirinya menang dalam argumen kecil-kecilan yang biasa dimenangkan oleh sang gadis berpostur tinggi tersebut.

"Kau ..." Bertholdt akhirnya membuka mulut. "Memiliki sesuatu _lebih_ untuk Krista, kan?"

Dara itu menelan ludah. Sekelilingnya berangsur sunyi, pantulan bola yang tergelincir dari kedua tangannya makin melemah.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengunjunginya hari ini?"

[Sudah seminggu ia tidak kesana.]

"—Hn. Tidak, aku—"

"Jangan berdusta pada dirimu sendiri, Ymir."

Tangan kanannya sendiri mengepal mendengar kalimatnya diinterjeksi dengan mudah oleh seorang Bertholdt, ia berusaha mengayunkan tangan menuju wajah konyolnya sebelum—

"Tidak apa-apa ... kalau kau mau meninjuku." Bertholdt berucap lagi, terlihat jelas bulir keringatnya turun. "Artinya kau memang pengecut."

"—Tch."

Dengan derap yang cukup menggema di ruangan, Ymir membuang muka dan pergi dari lapangan.

.

[_"Kau tidak tahu seberapa __**sakitnya**__ sebuah penantian, Bertl."_]

x x x

Seminggu lamanya setelah ia terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit itu, yang ia pikir akan menjadi kali terakhir ia ke sana untuk melihat sosok yang tak mau hidup itu ada lagi terasa tak bernyawa. Sesuatu menyandung pikiran Ymir, di mana ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok Krista Lenz tidak pernah pergi dari lajur pemikirannya.

Apa segalanya sebatas karena Ymir melihatnya sebagai sebuah cermin?

Lantas; bila tidak demikian, apa kata yang dapat menganalogikan dirinya yang selalu memikirkan sang putri tidur?

Bertarung dengan rasa tidak enak yang ia hasilkan sendiri, kini ia berdiri kembali di ruang tujuan. Jemarinya yang semula enggan ia paksakan mengayun untuk mengarahkan energinya mengelus pintu dengan sedemikian halus diikuti gerakan membuka yang sama lemahnya dengan usaha minim untuk menimbulkan satupun decit tidak berguna. Ditatapnya sang dara bersurai pirang itu masih kaku, terbujur tanpa gerak menyertai. Ingin rasanya kaki itu tidak melangkah masuk ke ruang perawatan.

_Tap_.

Ia sudah _lelah_ menunggu.

_Tap._

Didekatinya kasur empuk milik rumah sakit tempatnya terbaring, mata tidak pergi dari kulit pualam yang sedikit terekspos mentari senja yang menyusup di kisi-kisi tirai ruangan.

"Krista ..."

Telinganya mendengar bening suaranya lemah memanggil. Jemarinya yang kembali menulis halus menggoda kulit pucat itu ingin ia membuka pelupuknya. Semenit, dua menit—entah berapa lama ia akan tetap ada di posisi ini.

Namun, tidak ada—lagi-lagi ia tidak siuman.

Ymir menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan lenguhan emosi yang hendak meluap.

[_"Untuk apa aku menunggu?"_]

Jemarinya pun mulai gentar; cukup, sudah cukup—dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggu. Sudah saatnya ia pergi dan tidak perlu melihat ke belakang lagi.

"... _Senpai._"

Tangannya yang hangat kini disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lebih dingin.

"Itukah ... kau?"

Suara parau yang ia dengar adalah nyata.

Manik cokelatnya itu menatap manik biru yang kini memperlihatkan sorot lemahnya.

"—Krista?"

(Giliran suara miliknya yang terputus-putus akibat tangis haru yang keluar.)

* * *

{**tbc.**}


End file.
